


Someone You Can Trust

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Bobby's comfortable with himself, but at the moment, he only wants to tell people he knows he can trust. Who would've thought it would be his annoying little sister?
Relationships: Elena Cañero-Reed & Bobby Cañero-Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Someone You Can Trust

Bobby has things figured out now. Well, as far as he knew. He was just going into high school, life is surely going to throw some curveballs at some point, but at this point, Bobby was content with himself and his identity. He was not lying to himself anymore, and he was not ashamed of who he was.

But even though that was true, it was still hard to tell his family.

He knows his mom is a great woman who wouldn’t think of him any differently, but even so, it was hard to tell her. And he knew Sam would be perfectly fine with it, but he would feel weird if he knew and his mom didn’t. And Elena…Elena was a mystery to Bobby.

He loved his sister, he did, but he was never too close to her. Especially after their dad died. Bobby always felt a little bad that he let them drift apart, but he never said anything. So because of that, he had no idea how his little sister would react. So he wasn’t going to let her know, at least not yet.

He saw Elena writing in a big notebook on the dining table that morning, along with that look on her face she got when she set her mind on something. He could only imagine what she was planning to do, but he could tell it was probably big, at least in Elena’s eyes.

“What are you writing?” Bobby asked as he got some cereal. Usually, he’d have a bigger breakfast, but his mom and Sam went away for a romantic weekend getaway. It was nice being in charge. Well, at least when Cami or Danielle didn’t come by to check on them.

“I’m writing a speech to present to the student council. If all goes well, I’ll be a shoo-in for a spot in the council next year.” Excitement coated Elena’s voice as she continued to scribble words down.

Curiosity got the best of Bobby as he sat down across from his sister. “What’s the speech about?”

“I’m fighting to start a GSA club at school. I already have Ms. Gregory as a club sponsor, and I have the required number of signatures, but to solidify my success, I’m writing the best speech ever presented in the history of Orange Bay Middle School.”

“What does GSA stand for?”

“Gay-Straight Alliance.”

“Oh.” Bobby was caught off guard. While he was comfortable with himself now, he was scared people would find out before he was ready to tell them. So the slight mention of the word gay put him on edge. “Cool.”

Bobby sat there and ate his cereal quietly while Elena continued writing.

Elena, noting Bobby’s unusual silence, looked up from the notebook in front of her to see her brother with light pink on his face.

“Bobby? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Her eyes widened and she was about to stand up from her seat. “Do you need me to call mom?!”

“What? No! I just…” Bobby tried coming up with an explanation of his awkwardness. “I think the club is a good idea.”

Elena calmed down and relaxed in her seat again. “Really? I do too. We need a place for people to feel accepted, no matter what they like or who they identify as.”

Bobby nodded, relieved Elena didn’t further question his oddness. Elena continued talking about the new club.

“I’m honestly surprised a GSA hasn’t been formed until now. There is plenty of gay youth and allies at Orange Bay Middle. I’m just glad I can start helping further progress and inclusivity.”

Bobby nodded again, eyes staring off into the now-empty bowl in front of him, taking in his sister’s words. The fact his sister was so accepting wasn’t much of a surprise, but the fact that she was so adamant about being inclusive and not shutting people out, just because they’re different, helped reassure his thoughts about her views.

“Elena?”

Elena looked up at her older brother. “Yeah?”

Bobby heard that if you don’t know when to say something, do it when the moment feels right. And say it to someone you can trust. And his little sister’s words helped him decide who that person was.

“Can I tell you something? It’s not that big of a deal, I just wanted you to know.”

Elena closed her notebook and gave Bobby her undivided attention. Bobby looked into her eyes and knew he was ready to let somebody know his truth. He rubbed his hands nervously on his shorts under the table, subtly trying to make his hands less clammy.

“I’m kind of…gay.”

Elena’s eyes widened just a fraction, and her mouth made a small “O” shape. But she quickly overcame the shock.

“Oh…okay. How long have you known?”

Bobby thought back. “About, like, five months? I’m not sure, exactly.”

Elena nodded, fiddling with her fingers on the table.

“Who else knows?”

“Just you. But I have a feeling Camila knows, but she hasn’t said anything.”

Elena nodded to herself but didn’t say anything else. For a split second, Bobby thought the silence was a bad sign and that he shouldn’t have said anything. But then Elena walked over to his seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting across his lap.

Bobby tensed at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed as he felt his sister smile in his shoulder.

“Thanks for telling me, Bobby.”

Bobby smiled to himself as he hugged his sister back.

He should’ve known his sister was someone he could trust.


End file.
